Love
by gyozamiyuki
Summary: Juvia and Gajeel was transfered to Fairy Tail High School. And then , Juvia started to liked Gray , but after heard those word that came out from Gray's mouth, Juvia's heart broke. what will happen? R&R Please! Thankyou XD


Love~

I do not own the charas ; _ ; !

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

"Hello, I'm Juvia Lockser, I'm a transfer student from Phantom Lord Highschool and this is Gajeel, he from phantom lord too, Nice To Meet You, please treat us well" said Juvia, the rainwoman. "Tch." Say gajeel.

"Why would we accept an enemy from the other school?" said the girl. "Yea. Why would we? You stink get out from this school!" said the other boy. "Shut your mouth up!" said teacher everyone Pokerface.

'I knew this would happen' Juvia mumble. And it's raining. "Tch. Rainwoman. Don't cry." Said Gajeel.

"Juvia.. you may sit across lucy , and gajeel you may sit across natsu" Said Teacher Evergreen. "Okay." We said.

*Juvia and Gajeel walk to their table*

"Hello!" said Lucy.

"Oh. Hello! Nice to meet you! Please treat us well!" said Juvia with faint smile

"hehe. I'm Lucy and this is Mirajane and Erza. You Juvia right? Nice too meet you too! And if I can know, why you transfer to this school?" Ask Lucy with curious face.

"Hee. Principal Jose want Gajeel to moved-out from the school, because he makes a great mess in the Cafetaria, and all he loves to fight with other people and torture someone." Said Juvia with innocent face

"Oh. And why you were transfer?" Ask Mirajane and Erza. "Oh. I forgot about that. Me and Gajeel is a siblings." Answer Juvia. Mirajane,Erza,and Lucy Pokerface. "Gehee. Everyone will be shocked out if I told that. Me and Gajeel have really different face and personality yea?" Said Juvia with a little Smile in her face.

Meanwhile..

"OI! Gajeel what's your name?" Ask Natsu. "You already called my name baka moron!" Said Gajeel. "Yea. Salamander. You already called his name!" Gray said.

"OH! So I already called his name yea." Said Natsu with confuse face.

"Tch. Weird People" Said gajeel. " . Don't be like that. You don't know us! Oh yea by the way my name is Gray, I'm a ice mage. And this is Natsu the Fire Salamander." Said gray with relaxing tone.

"Hey Don't Call me that ICE-PRINCESS!" Said Natsu with angry-tone. "What? You don't want me to call you?" Answer Gray. "NO! NO! The SALAMANDER one! You moron!" Answer Natsu. "Owh Yeah? Who's the moron right now!" Said Gray.

"OI! Gray,Natsu SHUT UP! TEACHER EVERGREEN IS TEACHING RIGHT NOW! YOU WANNA TO BE STONE HEY MORON?!" Said Erza with the scary-tone.

"Yes,yes. Kaichou"Answer them.

"Hee.. Are they always being like that?" Ask Juvia. "Yea.. Always.. Hehe." Answer Lucy.

*Ting Tong Ting Tong*

"Oh the it's Break Time!" Lucy and Mirajane said in Unison.

"Okay guys, we see tomorrow. And don't forget your homework!"Said Evergreen with elegant style. "Yes Teacher" Said the Student.

"Yeaaay it's break time! Juvia,Mirajane,Erza let's eat! What do you bring? Me, Bento!" Said Lucy. "I brought Bento too Lucy-chan" Said Mirajane. "I brought strawberry cake. As about you Juvia?" Ask Erza. "Eh, ano, Juvia left the meal in the house. So, Juvia must go to the Cafetaria.. Maybe. Hehe" Answer Juvia.

"Come on, I escort you to the Cafetaria" Said Lucy. "Hee,serious? Waaa arigatou-nee lucy-san. Juvia is so glad!"Answer Juvia while hugging lucy. "Wahaha it's nothing. Come on let's go!" Said Lucy. "Yea"

"So Juvia how's in Phantom Lord?" Ask Lucy with curious face. "Phantom Lord is suck. They only can fighting and Juvia don't really have friends in there. Even Juvia was the TOP SCORE for the school" answer juvia with cold-tone. "Hwaa. That's must really bad.. this school is real-" While Lucy is speaking, someone interrupting her, And that Natsu,Gray and Gajeel, they're fighting.

"OI MORON!" said Gray.

"WHO YOU CALLED MORON?!" ask natsu. "BOTH OF YOU!" Answer Gray. "HERE BAKA TAKE MY KICK!" Said Gajeel.

"Hee.. isn't that your brother?"Said Lucy. "Nee is that black-raven-hair boy? He is so.." Said Juvia with Lovey-Dovey-Eyes. "Handsome huh? Yea he is. Natsu and Gray was the Diva Boy in this School. And maybe Gajeel-san too" Answer Lucy. "Eh? Don't tell me Lucy-san also like him too!" said juvia with boiling water face. "Hey,hey,slowdown. Haha. I don't like Gray. It will be stupid if I like him."Said Lucy with cool-tone.

"OI! Sister! Brought me some food from the Cafetaria" Said Gajeel while punching Gray and Natsu. "AAA! Enough! Juvia don't want to be ruled like that! Don't be a crybaby!"said Juvia with angry-tone. "Man, this girl was scarier than before." Said Gray.

*Ting Tong Ting Tong*

"Haa I miss the break" Said Lucy. "Hee, gomenne Lucy-san" answer Juvia.

"OI Lucy!" Shout Gray. "Yes, what is it?" Answer Lucy. "Umm.. who is the girl with the blue hair?" Ask Gray with faint blush. "That's Juvia Lockser, Gajeel sister and also our classmate!" Answer Lucy with Delightful face.

And Gray mumble something.

"What? Do you like her?" Ask Lucy. "NO! OF COURSE NOT! I'M NOT GONNA LIKE A GIRL LIKE THAT!"Answer Gray. "Mind your word Gray!" Shout Lucy.

,then Lucy just ignore Gray and walk to her table. Gray was officialy shock. 'Why there such word like that came out from my mouth' mumble Gray.

But, Behind that…

Juvia was listened their conversation…

Juvia heart broke…

She didn't expect that words came out from Gray's mouth.

'HEY! Juvia! Cheer up! Why are you expecting a love from a guy that hate you' Said Juvia mind.

'Then.. I should forget him' mumble Juvia.

Until 1 week you being quiet, and your friends notice your changing.

"YAH! Juvia!" Shout Lucy.

Juvia didn't notice that Lucy shouted her name. Juvia just keep walking straight to the library.

'Um… that's weird. It's been 1 week Juvia avoided me,Erza,Mirajane,Natsu,Gray, even her brother gajeel. I should disscuss it with others' think Lucy.

And then Lucy send a group message…

'_YO! Erza , Mira , Natsu , Gray , Gajeel! Let's meet after the school end! Let's meet at the School Rooftop okay! I have something to disscuss! It's really important! Please, you all really need to come okay!-Lucy' _

_'__YO! Lucy, what's up! What happen? Okay, I'll come but after that you have to buy me a meat okay!-Natsu' _

_'__Yes-yes, whatever-Lucy' _

_'__So what do you wanna talk about luce?-Mira' _

_'__Umm.. something eh no, someone! Someone really important to us , to our future(?)-Lucy' _

_'__Well, okay I'll meet you at the School Rooftop! You guys don't be late okay! If you late.. You know what will happen!-Mira' _

_'__Haiya! Lucy I'll have some paperworks to do! I can't come really! Next time I'll come!-Erza'_

_'__Erza! This is really important leh. Me too, I have a test! I mean, the test is tomorrow because yesterday I'm skip the test. Please come!-Lucy' _

_'__WHAT! YOU SKIP YOUR TEST AGAIN?THIS IS THE LAST OKAY! IF YOU SKIP THE TEST AGAIN I'll BURN YOU. Okay I will come, But just this once okay!-Erza' _

_'__Yes! Thank You Erza!' _

_'__OI! What do you wanna talk about?-Gajeel' _

_'__Someone!-Lucy' _

_'__Well, okay! But maybe I'll be a little late because I'm not finish my homework lol so wait for me huh!-Gajeel' _

_'__Gajeel, You should come fast! We will help you with your homework! If you still late you know what will happen ! ^^ -Mira' _

_'__Huh. Okay.-Gajeel' _

_'__YEAY! YOU ALL CAN COME! But where is Gray?-Lucy' _

* * *

Meanwhile Gray at the library…

'Huh. A woman with a Long Blue hair is 's remind me with someone.. but who?' Gray mumble. And then Gray sit next to her.

Gray's phone ringing.

*Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong* *Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong*

Juvia wakes up. Juvia doesn't notice that the one beside her is Gray.

"Excuse me, You bothering me while I'm sleeping." Said Juvia with still sleepy face.

And Gray chuckle, "Did I bother you Juvia? Sorry" Said Gray with smile in his face.

After the man beside her talked like that, Juvia just notice the man beside her is Gray. And she blush ,making Gray chuckle again.

Making Juvia remember…

**_Flashback… _**

_"__What? Do you like her?" Ask Lucy. "NO! OF COURSE NOT! I'M NOT GONNA LIKE A GIRL LIKE THAT!" Answer Gray. "Mind your word Gray!" Shout Lucy._

"Well, You should turn off your phone while in library." And with that words, Juvia leave Gray.

Gray was shock to her action. Gray think Juvia will be really happy to his presence.

And Then Gray check the phone…

So many notifications in the group that Lucy make. And Gray reply..

_'__Hei -Gray'_

_'__There you are! So we gonna talk about someone after the school end, meet at the School Rooftop okay!-Lucy' _

_'__Okay -Gray' _

Gray sigh. 'What are they planning' Gray mumble

* * *

Finish! XD Should I continue this? OAO. I Need Your opinion please ; v ; . Thankyou! Don't forget to review! XD And lastly, I'm sorry if I have bad grammar in my FF ;;-;;

And the 'Ring Ding Dong' part.. It's from SHINee Song XDD. I'm a fan of SHINee lol.


End file.
